i am 014
by RakannaYeyosky
Summary: As long as he could remember, he was 014. He didn't exist on the Ark. Not while She was around. The one who wielded his strings. Cassie Quinn, the Shadow of the Black Market. The one who bought him from his parents for meager food rations. But that was the past. Now on a mission that sent him on the Exodus with the rest of the 100, he has a chance to create his own future.
1. Chapter ONE, I AM THE BEGINNING

_**He**_ had been sleeping when he heard the doors to his "room" open. Wearily, he let his right eye open to reveal a honey coloured orb to the white world. It was a single guard. She only needed one guard for him. He was obedient. He had to be.

"Number 014, stand up."

Like the good little doll he was, he allowed his body to come to a sitting position in the thing he called a bed. He got up slowly, knowing that any fast movements could be his downfall. Facing the guard, who's face was covered by a helmet, he stood to his full height, as little impressive that was. He waited and stood in place, staring ahead with no emotion apparent of his face as he awaited for orders.

"Turn around. She has a mission for you."

He expected this much and so he turned around, facing the white wall. The only time She wanted to see him was when She wanted something. 014 closed his eyes and let out a silent sigh, his ears twitching at the sound of the approaching guard. Dutifully, he held out his hands behind him, wincing slightly at the cold cuffs biting into his scarred skin. He grunted at feeling the harsh gloved hands of the guard turn him around and shove him through his prison.

014 walked slowly at first, knowing that the guards preferred for him to walk at this pace, but he quickly opted for a quicker one once feeling baton grating at his back. He schooled his face into one of apathy, knowing that the guards at the other doors were hoping to see him in pain. They were already staring at his scarred throat, smirks evident on their shadowed faces. All the people around him seemed to wish the same thing. At least his bangs protected his face from them.

His mind went blank, his body moving on autopilot. It was easy to ignore something that occurred so often to him, it similar to ignoring the chaffing his old dirty clothes made with his skin. Missions were the only reason of his existence after all.

Eventually, they had reached the lower levels of the United Ark Federation, where She worked. Better, where the Black Market worked.

Her name was Cassie Quinn. Such an innocent name for one who was anything but. As Her last name suggested, She was of Irish descent, well as Irish one could be on the Ark after 97 years of mixed breeding. Her hair was a pale blond streaked with silver that was cut smartly at Her chin, giving Her fae like features a more serious look. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, always decorated with the black makeup procured from the Market. Her thin lips were always coated in scarlet pigment, making Her look even more sinister to 014. She was always dressed in brightly coloured suits that were acquired from the Market, making Her stand out with the rest against the sea of brown and navy that was the Ark.

The Council knew of Cassie Quinn. How could they not? They knew She was the Shadow of the Black Market. They knew what she did to _Her Boys._ They didn't care. Or if they did, they could do nothing. She was too powerful, She knew too many people that could easily dispose of people who went against Her. Hell, even Nigel left Her alone. Thus, they did nothing. They left Her alone. They left Her Boys _alone._

014 wasn't always _014,_ he had a name, _once_. Though he's been with Her for so long, even She doesn't recall his name. His earliest memory was his faceless parents selling him to Her for food rations. He was three at the time. That was the only memory he had of them. That's how She collected Her Boys, desperate families would sell their sons to Her, She preferred for them to be male. That was also how She gained so much influence in the Black Market.

She trained them, Her Boys, to complete missions for Her. She would use them to gather information, infiltration, kill those not loyal to Her, or to cater to Her customers' needs to gain their loyalty. She knew this could be considered as "rape", but She didn't care. Who was there to stop her? They were merely tools to Her, regardless of their ages.

She started collecting Her victims around when 014 was two. Once getting a boy, She would rename them to the number that he joined in. Hence why 014 was 014, he was the fourteenth one to join Her collection. After they were named, they would then be branded like cattle of their number, the placing depending on what the boy specialized in. He had been well trained, at one point he had even worshipped the woman, making him one of the few that was able to a variety of mission. His brand of his number, with the others who were Jacks of the Trade, was on his tongue. It had hurt, but it was nothing compared to the one on his back. The tattoo encompassed everything from his undercut to the small of his back. The black geometric designs marking him as Her favourite. He had been the youngest of his batch sold to her, making him more malleable to Her needs. She learned from him that She needed to take young boys to better train them, they wouldn't know any better after all.

They couldn't resist, if they did, they would be punished. Most times, punishment equalled death, hence why many didn't stay in Her collection for long. In fact, he was the oldest in Her collection standing at twenty-five years old.

014 remembered, he remembered the day of his worst punishment. He had been forced to pleasure Her many times as he was Her favourite and felt so disgusted afterwards, but he would still take that over the Punishment. The one that took his voice and love away at the tender age of sixteen.

His mission was to spy on the man Zachary Brougham by infiltrating his normal life. He had easily done so by befriending his son, Kelton. They had easily became friends, true friends. 014 enjoyed Kelton's company, he went by the name Brad for that mission. He enjoyed it so much that it was the first time he had made love with someone. He even started to grow out his hair, Kelton loved 014's dark hair. He couldn't help himself, it was the longest he'd ever spent with someone not a part of the Black Market.

In the two months and half he spent with the Brougham family, he had learned through Kelton that the wife, Shelly, was sick. She needed medicine, medicine that the Ark couldn't afford to give to them. In response, Zachary went to the Market and used his meager food stamps to trade for the medicine. 014 felt bad for the man, he knew from personal experience that once one interacted with the Market, you wouldn't be able to get out.

The Market had already sank its claws in Zachary as 014 had predicted. By the end of the mission, the man had traded all of his ration cards until he no longer had any more to give. In the end, he was willing to barter his son for medicine for his wife. Kelton was older than what She would like, but at sixteen, he was still young enough for Her. 014 wanted to stay, he wanted to protect Kelton from Her, but Her guards were already patrolling the area. They were waiting for him to return.

And so he returned.

When She had asked for his report, he would not give it to Her. He didn't want to deliver Kelton into Her clutches. He wouldn't betray his love. She was so _mad._ Her favourite boy finally went against Her. She had him tortured to gain information from him, but 014's feelings for Kelton was stronger than the loyalty to Her. He endured and didn't let a word out. _Protect him._ She found out the next day of Zachary's offer, She wouldn't accept it, She was too livid for that. In retaliation of 014's betrayal, She had the whole family floated as 014 watched.

He screamed at Her after this, he called Her every vile name he knew. He hated Her with all of his corrupted heart. Deep down inside, he hated himself too. If he hadn't been such a good tool normally, She would have had him killed. Instead, She took his voice by burning his throat with acid. Her toy couldn't argue with Her now. He learned his lesson after this.

 _Don't fall in love._

His musings were quickly cut short by arriving in Her office. He subtly took in a deep breath, preparing his nose for Her overwhelming perfume. He entered the office, Her desk was positioned in front of the door so She could start "smiling" at him right away. Behind Her in the shadows, Her two bodyguards stood tall. If he didn't know they were there, he would have never noticed them, despite their size.

"Oh hello darling! How are you this fine evening?" Red lips curled up in a cruel smile knowing that he couldn't answer. He merely nodded and clucked his tongue, the black barbell that pierced his tongue hitting the roof of his mouth in a familiar manner.

"Have seat." Her soft voice echoed throughout the room. Quite frankly, 014 was more afraid of people with soft voices than people without. So, he sat down in the uncomfortable metal chair placed in front of Her desk.

"Tell me, do you know how much longer the Ark has?" _The Ark has?_ _Is my mission to find out?_ He shook his head.

"Originally, the Ark was intended to sustain life for 200 years, they believed that the Earth would be habitable by then. Today, it is the year 2149 CE, ninety-seven years since we've been on Earth. By the year 2148, the repair estimates stated that the work on the Ark is taking longer than the system can keep the population alive. The Ark is dying with us on it." She paused in Her speech, allowing 014 to soak in the information. By the widening of his eyes, She saw that he understood what was going on. Yes, he remembered the incident of Jake Griffin.

"As you know, there are 100 children locked up in the Sky Box. To provide more oxygen for the citizens of Ark, Jaha plans to send them down to Earth. He believes that Earth is now habitable." 014 couldn't help but have his face show his surprise. _Earth._ His eyes then widened again at realizing what his mission was.

"Oh? You've gotten my point already? Smart boy, you _are_ my favourite for a reason." She smirked. "You will be joining the 100, 014. With a little bribing, the guards won't mind another prisoner on the drop ship. If you survive, your mission is to secure a place down on Earth for me. I'll not be under the Council's thumb longer than I need to. Befriend the 100's leader and _use_ them." _She's sending me to my death!_ A cold sweat formed on his body. She stuck a slender hand underneath Her desk and pulled out a large clear bag full of black clothing and something bulky, _shoes perhaps?_ She set it on her metal desk and pushed it towards him. He looked down at the package then looked back up, raising a black brow up in question.

"A gift for you. You will need it _if_ you survive."

014 hesitantly reached for the package and put it in his lap. With deft fingers, he opened the package, the crinkling noise filling the silence. Nervously, 014 ran his tongue over his lips, feeling slightly better after the familiar feeling of running his tongue over his hoop lip piercing. He stuck a hand inside the opened bag. The first item he pulled out was a sleeveless black turtleneck, to cover his scar and tattoos he assumed. He ran his fingers over the fabric, marveling at the softness that was so unlike his current set of clothes. He set that aside and turned the bad upside down on Her desk, not having the patience to take everything out individually. His ears were assaulted by the sound of metal on metal and a heavy clunking noise. 014 moved the clothing, and a pair of boots, to a side of Her desk and saw several daggers and throwing knives left on the desk.

"I figured you'd need some means of protection other than a tree branch. When you arrive on the drop ship, there will be a loose panel next to the door, open it and you might find a surprise." She crossed Her legs and placed Her hands in Her lap. She looked at him expectantly, wanting him to finish looking at the rest of Her gifts.

Going back to the pile in the corner, he pulled out thick black tapered pants that held many pockets, _for the knives_ , he assumed. Next, he went to the combat boots, also black in colour and reaching to near his knees. His fingers felt along the inside of the boots, taking in pockets in them as well. Finally at the last of Her gifts was a black bomber jacket. He assumed that was more of fashion piece, She was vain after all.

"So?" She asked, wondering his judgement. He gave a nod of approval, knowing that black would help him better blend in with the shadows, even more so with his darker skin. He had a love-hate relationship with the colour black, while it would help better cloak him, it made the scars decorating his body stick out like polished silver.

"Good, I knew you would like it all being black, it will also help you retain heat on Mount Weather, your destination. You should be grateful, it cost me a lot to get those clothes tailored with pockets in them." He bent his head to show his gratitude, She didn't care if you didn't mean it, just as long as you showed it.

"We haven't got all day now, change." He got up slowly and moved to remove his old shirt, humiliation welling up inside him. With a grunt, he took his shirt off and started to slide of his shoes, tieing his waist length hair with the leather tie on his wrist. Red lips stretched into a grin at seeing Her mark on his back.

"Oh, you still have those piercings? Figured that you would have ripped them out or a client would have." She said, gesturing to his chest, She loved to refer to those who raped him as clients. He look down at the bars piercing through his nipples and shrugged at her. Honestly, he wasn't expecting for them to last that long either. It had been a recent drunk decision, he had heard that some clients liked their playthings to be with piercings. She let them do whatever they wanted to their bodies as long as it wasn't entirely mutilated.

Stripping down to his boxers, 014 began to put on his new clothing, making sure not to look in Her direction. He knew She was enjoying the show, She always did. Had he not been assigned to a mission, he had no doubt that he would have been taken to Her room. Soon, he was zipping his jacket shut and then went to hide the knives in his pockets, the clothes clinging to his muscled body in a way he wasn't used to.

"Roll up a sleeve." 014 took a second to decide which sleeve to roll up. While he was ambidextrous, he preferred his right hand so he rolled up the sleeve on his left. If whatever happened to him would hinder his abilities, he would prefer for it to happen to his lesser hand. She then got up and walked towards him, a silver object in Her hands.

"The wristbands will be monitoring your vital signs. The 100 will have their own wristbands, though the Council will be monitoring theirs. Yours goes directly to me." 014 held his wrist out to Her and She pressed a button, causing the wristband to open. His almond eyes twitched at seeing the needles lining the inside of the band. Not one to be prompted, She clasped the band over his wrist. He winced at the pain, but he could manage, he had worse.

"Guards." She called, stepping back with Her hands clasped behind him. At Her call, two guards came in. "Escort him to the dropship." The guards both grabbed an arm and began to haul him out.

"You know your place, boy. Do not fail me, 014.


	2. CHAPTER TWO, I AM EARTH

_**014**_ grunted as the guards pushed him through the hallway. They were purposely being rough with him knowing that it would be the last time they would see "Her Whore". The were currently headed to the Exodus, the ship that would be taking the 100 to Earth. They were nearly there too, if the kids around them meant anything. Honey eyes narrowed as they looked around, seeing that the faces of the children were afraid and defeated. Hearing sounds of struggle over the chatter of the 100 and the guards, he turned his head towards it, like many others. Somebody had tried to escape and failed. In the end, the kid ended up being subdued by a guard and was swiftly knocked unconscious by a baton. He felt bad for the kid, truly, not all people were used to that violence. He shook his head and stiffened at feeling something touch his rear. _There it is again! The fucking guard is feeling me up!_

"Why did you stop? It's not like you're not used to it, Whore." A old raspy voice breathed into his ear, the putrid smell of the guard's breath invading 014's nostrils. The other guard seemed disgusted at his fellow man's actions.

White hot fury ran through his veins. _It seems that the little guard grew a pair knowing that I won't be seen again._ His body shuddered in trying to control his angry.

"I'm doing you a favour, you see. You won't be getting fucked in a very long time, being dead and all. So why don't give you one final use? You _must_ be aching."

 _No more._ He would be a dead man either way. With a swift breath, 014 tore himself out of his captor's grip and turned around. He brought his cuffed hands up and threw them over the guard's neck to suffocate him. With another breath, he brought his knee up sharply and brought it into the guard's gut, effectively knocking the wind out of him. The man went limp, falling at his feet. There was a circle formed around them now.

"Hey! What's going on here?" A young voice called out, another guard.

014 was panting, adrenaline was rushing through his veins. Oh how he hoped he would die on the Exodus so She wouldn't find out about this. _What was I thinking?_ Suddenly there was a sharp pain on the side of his face and he fell to the side, his cuffed hands catching his fall. 014 spat to his side to get rid of the blood coming out of his mouth. A soft growl came from his injured throat, looking up at the other guard who escorted him holding a baton in his hands in a firm grasp.

"Been waiting to do that a long time, Little Whore!" The guard called out proudly, not caring that he had an audience.

014 glared at him, his bangs shading his eyes to give him a more sinister glare. The guard walked closer to him causing 014 to stiffen on the floor. " _Careful now, any closer and I'll bite your dick off and feed it to you."_ He mouthed to the guard. The guard understood what 014 had mouthed to him as he paled. 014 merely gave the man a sinister grin in response, the blood coating his teeth giving him an even more menacing look. The guard recovered an angry look overcame his helmet covered face.

"Who the fuck do think you are, 014? You're nothing but a worthless little whore who no one would think twice to kill! I am sure She won't mind you dying before you burn up in the atmosphere!" The vexed guard screamed, bringing down a boot covered foot to smash into 014's face back on the ground. 014 groaned in pain, having smashed his lip piercing on the cold floor as blood pooled out of his mouth onto the ground. He looked up and saw the foot rising again. In anticipation, he closed his eyes and waited for the blow to come, his hair that broke from his tie spilling over his face like a shield. It never came. Hesitantly, 014 opened his eyes only to see the guard being pinned down by another guard.

"What are you doing, boy?" The guard who had attacked 014 asked in outrage to the guard pinning him down.

"I know he may have assaulted the other guard but you didn't have to bust his teeth out! A taser would have been fine, besides the crowd you've drawn in is hogging up the hallway." It was the same guard who asked what was going on, 014 could match their voices. Slowly the younger guard got off the older, cautious to his actions.

"I'll take him to the dropship instead." The younger offered. He had been watching since the beginning, he knew the boy was only acting in self defense. The guard took the offer, not wanting to be left with 014 any longer. He got up and then went to Her other guard and slowly picked him up, the unconscious guard's arms around him as he began to drag the body away.

The younger guard sighed in exasperation, "He could have just asked for help." He then turned to the crowd. "What do you guys think you're doing? This isn't a show!" With that, they started to resume their business. He then went over to 014, bending down to extend a calloused hand to the downed cautious man.

"You alright?" Warm brown eyes looked down in genuine concern. 014 looked at the hand and then looked back at the guard.

"I'm not gonna bite, you know?" The guard sounded annoyed, but not in the malicious manner 014 was used to. Dubious, 014 shifted and held out his cuffed hands for the guard to grasp. The guard wrapped both his hands around 014's, causing a jolt of warmth to fill him. With a grunt, the guard hefted 014 back on his feet.

"God, you may be short, but you're heavy!" The guard exclaimed. 014 rolled his eyes knowing that the guard was joking. Feeling his lip sting, 014 ran his tongue over the piercing, hoping to sooth it.

"Unfortunately, I don't think we can do anything for that with the limited time we have." The guard paused; he didn't know many others with piercings in their lip. Or piercings in general,

"The name's Bellamy." The guard offered 014, he figured that the boy would learn his name soon enough if they did survive. 014 nodded in response, he didn't have any paper to tell Bellamy his name.

"You know, it's common courtesy to tell your name after someone else does." Brown eyes looked at him in question. 014 hesitated. _Do I give him my name? I suppose if I am to die on the Exodus, I'd like to be remembered by someone half-decent._ Slowly, he opened his mouth and let his tongue hang out, showing Bellamy the 014 tattoo and the barbell that pierced through it.

"014? That a nickname?" He asked in question, though he supposed he's heard of weirder nicknames, though to have your nickname tattooed on you was another matter. 014 shrugged in response causing Bellamy to sigh.

"You don't talk much do you? Anyways let's get going before we get yelled at." Bellamy waited for the man he perceived to be younger to turn around and start heading to the dropship, making sure to have a distance between their bodies so the boy wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

There wasn't anymore talk between the two, Bellamy growing serious as they approached the dropship. The rest was a blur for 014, he was headed to his death. There was more to ponder on than the drab hallways leading to the dropship. Soon enough, he was inside the Exodus and was strapped in, the kind guard known as Bellamy, gone. Honey eyes looked around in vigilance, taking in a hatch in a corner that lead to the other floor. His eyes then went to the dropship's door, he sat in the very back of the ground floor, and saw the panel She was talking about by craning his neck. His fingers twitched, wanting to see what was inside but 014 merely let out a sigh. A kid next to him flinched at hearing it. 014 looked around and saw several kids looking at him in fear, obviously they had saw his scuffle earlier. _There's also the blood on my face._ 014 scoffed and closed his eyes, ready to sleep. He'd much prefer to die in his sleep rather than be awake for it.

* * *

A large shudder woke 014 up. Wearily, he opened his eyes, taking a moment to adjust to the dim lighting. With his mind more awake now, he figured out that it was the Exodus that was shaking. _We must be in space already. But I don't think it's supposed to be this shaky._ _Maybe it's the atmosphere?_ He groaned at hearing all the kids talking. Not even his death would be peaceful. As to answer his call, a screen at the front of the ship lit up to show Counselor Jaha's face. 014 scowled at seeing the man's face, he hated the man for turning a blind eye to Her, though he still payed attention to what the Counselor had to say. His face would be the last one 014 saw that belonged to the Ark.

"Prisoners of The Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable." Varied curses filled the air. From above, he heard a faint shout exclaiming how "Your dad is a dick, Wells." _So Wells Jaha is here, odd. Nevertheless I should befriend him, it would do me well to stay on the leaders' good side._ He wasn't doing it for Her, but for him, if he survived.

"Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean. The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years." With that, the screen turned off, leaving the kids disgruntled. Somehow, 014 didn't believe everything would go as smoothly as Jaha planned. Heaving another sigh, 014 closed his eyes.

A soft rustle from his left made 014 open his eyes. It was a quiet, faint noise, but 014 was a hunter. He was trained to recognize even the things. He sharply turned his head to his left, facing a supply closet that was partially opened. He then narrowed his eyes to better see inside the small closet. _There!_ There was movement inside closet. _Someone is inside there, why? Who would be so stupid as to hide on a death ship?_ With staring some more, 014 realized it was a guard hiding in there. _There's not supposed to be any guards with us!_ He looked in alarm, it was one of Her's wasn't it, of course it was. Even in death he wouldn't be free! The guard shifted around, probably trying to get comfortable in the cramped space. Eventually, the guard settled to face the opening of the door. The guard then stiffened, noticing feral amber eyes looking back at him, the dim lighting making 014's eyes seem to glow. 014 looked at the guard impassively, he wouldn't let one of Her soldiers get the satisfaction of seeing his pain on his face. The guard slowly came closer to the door, peeking to see if anyone else had noticed him.

"It's Bellamy," The guard said, making 014's body sag in relief. "Think you can keep a secret?" 014 didn't know why Bellamy had snuck aboard the dropship but he'd respect his wishes, he was genuinely kind to 014 after all.

014 nodded to Bellamy and then turned his to look straight ahead of him to not bring attention to the closet. He closed his eyes yet again, fully intending to sleep this time, not matter what happened. Of course, the universe seemed to be against him and the Exodus hit something, causing a great tremor to go through the dropship. Hearing absolute silence, there wasn't even the machine hum, for the first time in his life. 014 opened his eyes. The kids seemed to be freaking out, unbuckling themselves from their seats as the Exodus was no longer moving. Apparently they had already lost two of their 100. 014 glanced at the supply closet, only to see that it was wide open and Bellamy was no longer inside it. The kids started to come down from the level above him and started to crowd around the door, bickering on what to do. Not wanting to draw attention to himself being the only one sitting, 014 unbuckled his seat belt and stood up, his joints cracking. He took small steps backwards into the shadows, he would oversee what was going on from a distance.

"Bellamy?" A young female voice called over the others. _Well, guess I don't have to keep that secret anymore._

"My God, look how big you are." Bellamy replied to her in a soft awe, the crowd had gone silent. 014 couldn't see what was going on, but he could hear just fine so he stayed in his spot.

"What the hell are you wearing, a guard's uniform?" The girl asked him in shock, Bellamy was a janitor, not a guard. _Why does she sound surprised? Is he not a guard?_

"I borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone has got to keep an eye on you." Bellamy laughed after saying this, it sounded like something he was used to saying. He sounded so tender talking to this girl. 014 admired his conviction to sneak on the dropship just to look after the girl, if it was true.

"Where's your wristband?" Another voice called out, firm and authoritative. _A leader. Another to befriend._

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year." Bellamy's sister replied, clearly annoyed. 014's eyebrows furrowed, trying to remember who she was. _Siblings?_ Mentally, he started to sort through his memories until he landed on a pair of names, _Bellamy and Octavia Blake._ Whispers started to go around the 100.

"No one has a brother."

"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor." Octavia clearly had enough of people talking about her as a growl ripped through her throat.

"Octavia, Octavia, no. Let's give them something else to remember you by." Bellamy called out, trying to pacify his sibling. She must have tried to lunge at the person who made the previous comment.

"Yeah? Like what?" Clearly, the younger Blake was still mad.

"Like being the first person on the ground in a _hundred years_." 014 could practically hear Bellamy's grin. _Technically, it's ninety-seven._ With the shuffling noise, 014 assumed Bellamy moved to the lever of the door protecting the 100 from Earth. 014's guess was correct as the next thing he knew, there was suddenly a hissing noise and blinding light.

014 let out a soft gasp at breathing in fresh air and blinked rapidly to adjust to the light. His head felt dizzy at the thick oxygen but with several deep breaths, his lungs quickly adjusted. Seeing that his body was exposed by the light, he slowly slinked towards the wall. He wanted everyone to leave before he got Her surprise. The Earth could wait.

He then looked over to the opening of the dropship, the colours beyond the Exodus nearly blinding him. He had never seen anything so vibrant before, Kelton would have loved it. He breathed slowly, trying to imprint the image to his mind. _I… I survived._ He stated numbly, he was honestly expecting his death. A little part was hoping that he would die. He shook his head and tried to pinpoint the figure that was "Octavia" but he couldn't due to the crowd. 014 then heard a thud ring out in the silence. _Octavia must have jumped on Earth._

"We're back, bitches!" Her clear voice rang out, the excitement obvious in it. With her cry, the rest of the 100 started to pour out in exhilarated yelps. 014 almost chuckled at their behaviour, they were still kids, even though they were criminals.

"14, you still in here?" Bellamy's voice called out, he hadn't seen the boy leave. He felt rather protective of the boy after what he had witnessed on the Ark. The boy seemed so fragile despite his appearance. He looked into the dropship and squinted. 014 held his breath and stayed still. He could barely make out a head of slicked back brown hair standing at the front, the glare of light obstructing his view.

"Bellamy? You coming?" Octavia asked once realizing her brother wasn't out yet.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." With a sigh, Bellamy turned around and exited the dropship. Perhaps he'd find him later.

014 finally let go of the breath he was holding, his body lax in reassurance. He waited a few minutes, making sure the kids were away from the dropship. Eventually, 014 was satisfied and headed over to the door, his hands going over the panels. Finally he found the one She was talking about and slowly removed it. Aiming to go unnoticed, he gently set the panel down on the floor without a sound and looked to the space where the the panel used to be and saw wiring. He had no use for wires, he wasn't a mechanic. 014's tense shoulders went down in disappointment until he noticed something glinting in the corner. Carefully, he pull the item out, cool metal meeting his skin. He turned the object in his hands. It was a cylindrical item about as long as his forearm covered in glossy black paint. 014 would have classified it as a short staff, but it was too small even for that. _There has to be more, this can't be it. I'll to inspect it thoroughly. Not here though, it's too open._

014 heaved another sigh as he headed towards the door leading to Earth, a soft smile on his lips as he saw the kids running around. His eyes scanned the area as he took his first steps on Earth, noticing a group of five leave the drop site. He raised a brow at that but continued to survey the area. 014's fingers were twitching to discover what the black object in hands could do so he turned to his left and weaved through the forest, no one noticing his leave.

014 continued to walk, marveling in the nature around him, though he still remembered to place markers so he would know his way. A soft smile was on his face as he finally found a place to to see what Her gift could do. The soft sound of a babbling river filled his ears as 014 stepped into the clearing next to the river. _A place to call my own._

He stood in the middle of the clearing, bringing the cylinder object near his face to further inspect it. He spent a solid five minutes studying it before he noticed a smooth indentation on the middle of the object. Cautious, he held the object out horizontally before pressing his thumb on the indentation. 014 blinked slowly as nothing happen. Cocking his head to the side he added pressure to the indentation. The object's ends opened and two black cylinders came out from both ends. At this, 014 immediately dropped the transforming object and ran back to the safety of the tree line. Once he heard the mechanical whizzing stop, 014 twisted his head around the tree he was hiding behind and saw the black object had gained length and laid still, innocently.

He approached Her gift slowly, picking it up in his hands. Now, it could be classified as a proper bo staff, the staff was now taller than 014 himself. He ran his fingers over the length of the staff, marveling on how he couldn't feel the grooves of where the sections connected, the staff seeming to be one single piece of metal. He then tossed it between his hands, finding it light, but there still seemed to be some unnatural weight at the ends.

Curious, he held it horizontally again and added pressure to the indent. The staff hummed under his hand, the ends opening yet again, though this time 014 held onto the staff. Two silver blades came out from the exposed ends, glinting in the sunlight. 014 let out a breath of reverence, a grin over taking his face. He tenderly ran his hands over the blades, his finger getting nicked as a result. He ignored his bleeding forefinger and took an experimental jab with his new staff. The grin only grew bigger, _it slices like a dream._

* * *

014 had been training for several hours, if the scarlet sky was anything to go by. He let out a sad sigh at this, he'd have to go back. He pressed the indent on his new weapon, the staff going back to its original size. Honey eyes looked at the metal cylinder in sorrow before 014 stuck the weapon in the waistband of his pants, a shiver going up his spine at the cold sensation. He then went to the river, crouching down to scoop some of the water on his face. At last, he was free of the blood-sweat combination. He got up and picked up his discarded jacket, putting it back on and zipping it up, pulling his hair out from under it. While it was mind numbingly hot, 014 still preferred the heat than to show his scars. There was no need to show off his secrets to the 100. Turning around, he began to follow the markers back to the place that was now his home.

014 had been lost in thought on his way back, but he was quickly brought out of it once he heard noise coming from the way of the landing site. Cautiously, he approached his home, his hand on his new toy as he broke through the tree line. _What the actual flying fuck?_

Looking onwards, his mouth dropped open in shock and his ears coloured red as honey eyes surveyed the drop site. The kids were laughing and whooping in freedom, but that wasn't what shocked 014 the most. Many were having sex right in the open! At least some had the decency to erect tents up from the material found on the Exodus, but that didn't make the situation any better. 014 was used to seeing similar sights as this, but it was usually adults performing them, not children. _The poor younger kids…_ he thought, clucking his tongue and shaking his head in dismay. He was sure he had seen a little girl earlier.

With a sigh, 014 headed up to the dropship in hopes of finding material to build his own tent. Seeing a misspelled threat crudely carved into the Exodus, he rolled his eyes. _Not only am I alone with criminals, but with illiterate ones._

Thankfully, someone had gone through the trouble to gather all of the canvas and pile them in the corner of the ship, making it easy for 014 to select a piece. He gathered his selected fabric into his arms and went outside in search for land to call his own, doing his best to ignore what was going on around him. Finally after several long torturous minutes full of moaning and grunts, 014 found a safe space on the outskirts of the camp safe from the teenagers.

He dumped his soon-to-be tent on the ground and stared at it, as if trying to magically set it up with his mind. _Do I just grab a stick, put it in, and hope for the best?_ Slanted honey eyes scanned the tree line for suitable branches for his canvas fortress. Finding several branches that met his standards, he brought them back to his campsite, unaware of dark brown eyes watching him. After dropping the branches down to his side unceremoniously, 014 scratched the back of his neck in confusion, his fingers giving warmth to the bald scalp of his neck. _How did everyone else manage to get theirs up?_

Shrugging to himself, he grabbed the branches and began to shove them into the earth in the formation of a square. Once he was done, he draped the fabric over the new stakes. Stepping back to observe his creation, he nodded to himself in pride. _Sure, it's nothing like the others and is completely square. Sure, it only reaches my neck and I have no idea how to enter it. But it's unique and_ mine!

Ready to take another nap, as he was dearly fond of taking them, 014 lifted up a side of the tent and went in crouching, the darkness enveloping him. With a sigh, 014 went to what he assumed was the center and sat down, his knees cracking. Stretching his arms upwards, he yawned as he then extended his legs, accidentally moving a stake out of its position with his foot. The tent suddenly lurched to a side. _Fuck._

Within a blink of an eye, 014 found himself under the fabric that was once his fort. With a groan of frustration, he began to blindly crawl to an edge of the canvas to escape his once tent. Eventually, he managed to pop his head out of his prison and closed his eyes in disappointment.

"That's one interesting tent." A masculine voice called out to 014 as the sound of footsteps came towards the fallen man. With a fierce scowl, 014 freed his arm to show his middle finger to the stranger.

"That's no way to treat someone willing to help you." The voice said teasingly. 014 mustered enough energy to open his eyes to look at the stranger hovering above him. The stranger had skin a few shades darker than his own and a close haircut with black stubble decorating his attractive face, bringing more attention to the dark brown eyes that stared down at him.

"I saw your fight on the Ark. Very impressive, even more so as you were cuffed." 014 smirked at him from his position and inclined his head.

The stranger bent forwards and extended a hand to him, "Name's Miller." 014 grabbed the hand extended to him and the boy pulled him up.

"Bellamy asked me to find you, something about you seeing reason? Anyways, heard you go by 14?" Miller asked questioningly.

" _It's actually 014, but 14 will work."_ 014 mouthed back to him, making sure to say it slowly and exaggerate the words so the boy would understand him.

Miller squinted in concentration to read his lips. "Wouldn't it be better to just speak instead? Unless you can't speak…" Miller trained off, guilt already colouring his voice. 014 felt no particular animosity at the boy's curiosity, for he was sure he'd probably wonder the same thing if their roles were reversed.

As 014 saw that the boy struggled in reading lips, he'd figure action would be better. So, he hooked his fingers in the still damp collar of his turtleneck and yanked it down. Actions convey more than words ever will.

Miller's dark eyes widened at seeing the mane of silver scars lining the man's throat. "Oh, shit. Sorry." He said weakly, his guilt clearly visible. 014 chuckled at his earnest actions and shook his head.

Finding that he was forgiven, Miller decided to change the topic. "Come on, Bellamy wants to see you." The boy jerked his head back to the campsite. 014 looked back from his tent and back to Miller in question, causing the boy to roll his eyes.

"I'll get someone to put the tent up for you as it's clear you can't." Miller said with a teasing smirk. 014 huffed in mock offense and marched past the boy, making sure to knock his muscled shoulder against his companion as he passed.

"You better watch out 4, two can play at that game. I know where you sleep." Miller called out, shortening the elder's name again out of laziness.

Realizing that he had no clue where Bellamy was, 014 paused to allow Miller to catch up to him. In a few short seconds, Miller rejoined him and began to lead the way. Weaving through the children, the pair had eventually ended up in front of the largest tent, both of them doing their best to ignore the situation around them. They both paused in their steps once hearing moans coming from Bellamy's tent.

"Do we wait?" Miller asked in a slightly disgusted tone. He didn't very much appreciate Bellamy having sex when he had asked Miller to go do something for him.

" _It could take a while. I'd also rather not eavesdrop on this."_

"Shit man, I don't wanna get him. You do it!" Honey eyes widened in alarm as 014 shook his head violently, causing his waist long hair to whip around him like a miasma.

An idea suddenly struck 014's mind causing him to stick a fist out over a flat palm. " _Rock, paper, scissors?"_

"Prepare to lose." Miller said confidently as he mirrored 014, he was always good at this game. The duo shook their fists three times before revealing their choice. 014 won with paper.

"Best two out of three?" Miller asked meekly, looking at 014 with pleading eyes.

With a sigh 014 nodded his head, the boy would lose anyways. The boys then played two more rounds with 014 winning them both. Miller's shoulders slumped in defeat as he made his way towards the moaning tent. He sent a glare towards 014 before taking a deep breath.

"Bellamy, I've got 014." Miller said, standing in front of the large tent. They both waited for Bellamy to step out, or at least for the moaning to stop. Neither happened causing Miller to send a panicked look to 014. He would have to go inside, or at least stick his head in.

014 felt bad for Miller, truly. After all he did cheat to win, he was damn good at hand tricks. The younger male looked at 014 in desperation. Another thought struck 014, he couldn't exactly talk and get Bellamy's attention. Realizing this, he tapped his throat in response to Miller's stare. Dark eyes widened in realization before the handsome face set in defeat. Miller closed his eyes shut tightly and poked his head in between the flaps of the tent.

"Oi, Bellamy! Get your ass _out_ already!"

Two feminine shrieks of dismay came out of the tent at the foreign voice. A masculine groan was followed by ruffling of fabric. Hearing this, Miller stepped backwards and opened his eyes once his head was out of the tent. He shared a grin with 014 at hearing the muffled curses from the tent.

"The fuck do you want, Miller?" An irritated voice came out from the tent. A muscled arm opened the tent flap to reveal the form of a half naked man.

014 had thought the man to be Bellamy, he hadn't the chance to see the man without his helmet yet, and had confirmed it after seeing the man's warm brown eyes and hearing the same hoarse voice.

Darkened honey eyes took in the sight of muscled man in appreciation. Without his helmet, Bellamy's face was now clear to 014. Heavily lashed brown eyes looked at the darker skinned boy in annoyance as a vein pulsed in his tanned neck. 014's trailed Bellamy's face, taking in the unruly dark brown hair that dusted the man's ears. If he squinted, he could barely make out freckles splaying on the man's straight nose and chiseled cheeks. A pink tongue darted to lick his lips as amber coloured eyes took the half naked male's torso. _The sights on Earth are amazing._

Although he was no longer a guard, Bellamy still had the muscles to prove it, said muscles rippling with his every movement. 014's eyes trailed the muscled stomach, the trail of dark hair from his navel leading him to the pants that hung _very_ low on Bellamy's hips. _Very amazing indeed._

"Ah, 014, there you are. Thought you ran off and became one with the wild." 014's head whipped up to Bellamy's smiling face. Quickly, he schooled his features to make his face one of boredom. Though, by Miller's chuckling, he had already noticed.

" _What can I say? I wanted to stake claim on my territory."_ A smirk formed on 014's face as it was mirrored on Bellamy's own.

"Don't think the girls would appreciate you taking a piss on their things." The smirked stretched across the olive coloured face as his arms crossed his chest.

014 let out an offending huff and rolled his eyes, " _Please, if anything, they'd be honoured."_

Bellamy chuckled and shook his head, his eyes coming to land on the metal bracelet on the shorter's wrist. His face immediately sobered, he then jerked his head to Miller.

"You can leave now." Miller rose a black brow but after getting a stare from Bellamy, he did so.

"Let's talk in my tent, more privacy there."

Honey eyes widened in disgust, " _There's no way in all the nine circles of Hell that I'm going in that tent."_ To further prove his point, 014 took a step backwards causing Bellamy to roll his eyes.

"You're more of a Princess than the actual Princess." 014's brows rose in confusion, there was no nobility on the Ark. Elite, yes. Nobility, no.

" _Princess?"_

"Oh yeah, you weren't here. One of the Earth Counselor's friend likes to think that she can dictate everything that goes down here. Clark Griffin, better known as Princess." Annoyance coloured his voice.

" _Clark Griffin? Wasn't she in solitary confinement for a year?"_

"Yeah I'm surprised she was even in there to start with as she's an Elite." Bellamy shrugged and continued. "Let's not talk about this anymore, we're on Earth now. Why don't you wait here while I get a shirt?"

" _I'm sure by now you've already fucked half the female population so what's the point?"_

A scoff came from Bellamy's mouth, "It seems like even though you cover up, you're not a prude. Unlike you, I have some dignity." Bellamy said in a false pompous voice.

" _Whatever you say, King."_

"King?"

" _You act like one. Besides, you're the leader of this rag-tag group."_ Bellamy shrugged at this, 014 had a point. As the presumed eldest, the kids naturally followed him.

"So where are we heading then?"

" _We can head over to my tent if you don't have a place in mind. It's on the borders so we should be left alone."_

"My my, you're already taking me to your place and we haven't even had dinner yet." A teasing smirk found itself on Bellamy's lips, he found it easy to interact with the long haired male.

" _Just put on your shirt already."_

Bellamy chuckled and raised his hands up in surrender as he headed back to his tent. It took him a few minutes, and 014 assumed he was talking to the girls inside, yes _girls_ , but eventually he came out. Seeing that he was ready and properly clothed, to 014's disappointment, 014 began to lead the way back to his tent.

When they arrived at 014's claimed spot, 014 found that the tent had been set up.

"That's a big tent." Bellamy said giving a long whistle, it almost rivaled his own.

" _One of the kids set it up, guess they went and got more fabric."_ 014 gave Bellamy a grin, happy with his new accommodations. 014 walked over to his new fortress and held open the flap.

" _After you, my King."_ With a smirk, Bellamy headed inside.

After Bellamy entered, 014 followed, taking in the makeshift bed made from crates and fabrics found on the Exodus. Next to the bed, there were several crates to serve as stands and chairs.

"Damn this is better than mine, and I'm the King!" Bellamy said, feeling a bit miffed.

" _What can I say, your subjects love me more."_ 014 was pleased with his tent. It was a bit bare, but compared to his room back at the Ark, this was far better. _Miller did me good._

"They probably just fear you more after seeing what you did on the Ark." Bellamy said rolling his eyes.

" _Fear is a powerful motivator."_ 014 mouthed slowly, his mind absent as he recalled Her saying the same words.

Seeing that 014;s attention was drifting, Bellamy cleared his throat awkwardly as he pulled a crate to sit on. "Let's get back to business."

014 shook his head to clear his mind and dragged his own crate over. " _What do you need?"_

"Princess told us what that does," Bellamy nodded to the metal tracking bracelet on 014's wrist. "It monitors your vitals and sends it back to the Earth. I need you to take it off." He said bluntly.

" _Take it off? Can you even do it? In fact, why would I do it?"_ 014 did want to get it off, he wanted to be free of Her, but he needed to know the reason.

Bellamy let out a sigh and brought his hands up to his face to massage his temples. "We can, it'll hurt but it'll come off. It can be done. We've already gotten others off. It'll hurt a bit but you should be fine." He took a deep breath after this, bringing up his hands to massage his temples.

"You seem like a good kid, I trust you. I… I'm not a guard. At least not anymore. Once I heard my sister was heading here, I just couldn't let her come here alone. I… I shot Jaha to come here. If he comes down on Earth, I'm dead." I heard that Octavia was going to be sent down here, I couldn't let her go alone. She's all I have left. I did something that would get me punished in order to get down here. I can't let the Ark know that they can come down." Bellamy looked to 014 with pleading eyes, he had to understand.

Seeing the brown haired man's conviction, 014 let out a soft sigh and brought his cuffed arm up. _"Well, get to it, King."_

Bellamy looked back at 014 in shock that he agreed so quickly but nodded anyways. He got to bring another crate close and pulled a shard of metal from his pocket. "Put your arm on this." 014 complied.

"Ok, just take in a deep breath, it'll be over soon." 014 let out a snort. With the way Bellamy was worrying about him, one would think that they were siblings.

Taking in a deep breath, Bellamy steadied his hand at positioned it over where the metal met on 014's arm, pity welling inside him as he took notice of the scars littering said arm. With a grunt, he heaved the metal in his hands into the crack of the bracelet, forcing it to come open.

014 looked at his freed arm. His mind felt numb despite the tiny rivulets of blood going down his left arm. She would think he died. He was _free._

"Shit, you're bleeding." Bellamy said in concern. 014 ignored him, taking the the metal tracking bracelet and throwing it on the floor before stomping on it to further break it.

"Damn, I knew I said I didn't want them to come, but you didn't have to go that far." 014 turned around to face Bellamy, his face carefully blank.

" _You called me kid earlier. Tell me, how old do you think I am?"_

"What? What does your age have to do with this?" Bellamy felt confused as the statement had nothing to do with the previous event, what was wrong with 014?

" _I believe in equivalent exchange. You told me your story, let me tell you mine."_ Bellamy sighed at seeing the determination in 014's eyes. _Though this is not bad,_ he thought _, I can learn more about him._

"Sixteen or seventeen when you smile. Eighteen when you frown." Bellamy answered honestly. 014 rose an eyebrow at this, he didn't expect Bellamy to pay such great attention to him.

" _Wrong."_ 014 allowed a smirk on his face when confusion coloured Bellamy's face.

"Fuck, you're fifteen?" Bellamy exclaimed in disbelief, he couldn't believe it, sure 014 looked young but the way he held himself didn't make him seem like fifteen. This only made him hate the guards even more for their treatment to the perceived young boy.

" _Add ten years. I am twenty-five."_

"Twenty-five? How did you get on the ship?" Bellamy couldn't believe his eyes, had he read 014's lips correctly?

" _Yes. I'm twenty-five. To answer your other question, I was sent down here with the mission to befriend the leaders of Earth."_ He tried his best to keep things vague while still answering Bellamy's question. While the King was nice to him, 014 didn't want to give away all his secrets. He knew better than to trust people.

The younger man's face twisted into a scowl, anger blazing in his eyes. "You were going to use me?"

014 scoffed. " _Don't patronize me."_ He mouthed indignantly. " _You would do the same, you aren't an innocent lamb, Bellamy Blake. And no, I'm not going to use you."_ He stated more absentmindedly. " _I am the tool, not the user. All of my actions thus far have been genuine. If anything, the most I would do is condition you to be against Her. My life is forfeit, so when I die, I'd like for it to be on my own terms."_ He mouthed rapidly and carelessly, his lips moved faster than his mind, but he was not expecting Bellamy to read his lips that proficiently. He was used to people not caring for what he said.

"Her? Who's her? Why is your life forfeit? Do you have a disease or something? I'm sure we can make medicine for you here, Princess's mom is a doctor after all so Princess should know something."

With 014 telling him that he was wrong, Bellamy felt guilty for believing that the long haired man's intentions were malicious. Now, all he felt was worry, whoever _she_ was, 014 hated her with every fibre of his being. Bellamy wasn't good at reading faces but even he knew loathing when he saw it.

Honey eyes widened in surprise, he honestly didn't believe that Bellamy was paying attention to him or that he was able to read his lips at such speed. A fake smile found itself on 014's face. " _She isn't anyone you should worry about and I'm not dying. Now that we're done, don't we have something else we can do?"_

Bellamy sighed at the change of subject but allowed for it to happen, 014 told him enough. "Why don't we go to camp?"

014 nodded and the eldest pair left his tent to head towards the centre of the camp where a bonfire was set up. Bellamy went towards the bonfire, gesturing for 014 to follow. He then let out a piercing whistle to bring the attention of the 100 to him. Seeing that he got their attention almost immediately, he smirked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Princess and her followers want you to keep your wristbands on. But we don't want that do we? We don't want the people who unjustly wronged us to come down here and govern us on a land we have claimed as our own! We govern ourselves down here! Who needs the council? Listen to me and take off your wristbands!" Seeing that he had people on the proverbial fence about their decision, he decided that he had to be a bit more dramatic to win them over. Marching over to 014, Bellamy reached for his left arm at held it up in the air for the delinquents to see, startling the older man.

"This is 014. Many of you saw his fight on the Ark. He managed to _subdue_ a guard while _cuffed._ So don't be afraid, we are not to be underestimated. We are not to be trampled by people who think themselves to be better!" The crowd began to cheer, invigorated by Bellamy's speech. Bellamy then let go of 014's arm, sending him an apologetic look.

"Who's next?" With this, a surge of people went towards Bellamy, eager to get their bracelets removed.

"What the hell are you _doing?"_ A voice called above the others. The sea of people parted to reveal a disgruntled Wells. Wells walked closer to Bellamy, hoping to get some answers.

"We're liberating ourselves. What does it look like?" Bellamy replied in annoyance, an eyebrow cocked up as he crossed his arms to make himself seem more imposing.

Wells let out a groan of frustration. _How could they be so_ stupid? "It looks like you're trying to get us all killed. The communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we got." He paused after saying this, hoping that it would sink into the thick skulls of the 100. "Take them off, and the Ark will think we're dying, that it's not safe for them to follow." The kids went silent after this, some of them starting to mutter to themselves, they did have some family up there.

Seeing that the kids were beginning to doubt themselves, Bellamy took a quick step forwards to address the crowd. "That's the point, _Chancellor_. We can take care of ourselves, can't we?" Cheers erupted again at the King's question, words of acknowledgement and approval filling the air.

"You think this is a game? Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there. They're our farmers, our engineers, our doctors." The anger in Wells' tone made the words come out sharper. "I don't care what he tells you. We won't survive here on our own, and besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?" Wells didn't understand how the 100 could so easily stand behind a man they barely knew compared to those they knew their entire lives.

"My people already are down. Those people locked my people up. Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. Your father did that." Bellamy was nearly shouting at this point, he could never keep calm when the topic of his mother and sister came up.

"My father didn't write the laws." Wells said meekly, trying to defend his father who had sent him on Earth. 014 snorted, even Wells seemed to see the logic in Bellamy's words. _What a good King, indeed._

Bellamy inclined his head at that. "No. He enforced them, but not anymore, not here. Here, there are no laws." He turned to the 100 after saying this, causing them to yell their approval to their King. He then turned back to Wells.

"Here, we do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want. Now, you don't have to like it, Wells. You can even try to stop it or change it, kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want, we do it." The confidence oozing from Bellamy was nearly palpable. Bellamy knew that Wells had a good heart, even if he was forced to, he wouldn't kill Bellamy, hence why he had said those words.

"Whatever the hell we want!" A delinquent near Bellamy yelled, Murphy, 014 believed his name to be.

"Whatever the hell we want!" Another howled, causing the crowd to chant the phrase, the 100 gradually getting loud enough to hurt 014's sensitive ears.

Suddenly, a loud clamor went through the air, causing everyone to go quiet in apprehension. Slowly, 014 reached back for his new weapon, narrowed eyes scanning for the threat. With another blink, 014 found his whole body wet. Releasing his hold on his transforming staff, he looked up to the sky in wonder, droplets of rain hitting his face.

"Rain! _Real rain!"_ A girl cried out in shock and exhilaration.

"Check it out!" A boy said as he stepped in a puddle of the sky's tears.

"It's water!" Another girl said in reverence.

"We need to collect this." Wells clear voice cut over the 100 again as he faced Bellamy. While he was amazed by the wonder called rain, his mind was more focused on survival.

Bellamy shrugged, he didn't care what Wells did as long as it wasn't in his way. "Whatever the hell you want."

Bellamy watched as Wells left, presumably going to search for a makeshift rain collector. His brown eyes then went to survey his people, noticing that they all were playing in the water. A chuckle escaped his lips. With the thought of them being kids, Bellamy was suddenly reminded of the oldest in their group, 014. Turning to the spot he last saw 014 in, he say that the man was sticking his tongue out to taste the rain. A laugh left Bellamy's lip, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"You're the oldest yet here you are acting no different than the kids!" A teasing smirk crawled its way on Bellamy's face. 014 sent a soft smile towards the taller's way, his wonder over the rain too strong to conceal his emotions. Bellamy looked at the shorter man in shock at how peaceful his face looked, something in him wanted to see more of this face more often.

" _What can I say? Even I cannot be stoic to the rain."_ Honey eyes closed to the world as 014's arms reached out to the sky to further feel the rain.

The brown haired male allowed a soft chuckle to come out, "Well I guess I'll have to keep doing rain dances, eh Panther?" 014 tensed at his last words, honey eyes being revealed to world again.

" _What did you call me?"_

"I figured I'd get my own nickname for you and Panther seemed to fit. Octavia used to have this animal book when she was a kid and the big cat section always stood out to me. Panthers are stealthy, strong, quick, confident, not to mention solitary animals. From the little I know of you, I can tell that you share the same traits. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you were an expert climber despite never climbing a tree before." Bellamy explained though he trailed off once he saw 014 was unresponsive. "What's wrong? Do you not like it?" Even though he tried to keep the disappointment at bay, it still stained his words.

014 was still in shock. Did Bellamy know? Did he know of his past? _No. Of course not. Right?_ Cassie Quinn was incredibly fond of the Latin language, even more so since more knowledge on the subject was available to Her because of Her status. Hence, after assigning her boys their names, she would then assign them the Latin name name of the animal which best resembled him. 014 believed 001 was _Ursa,_ Bear. 014's own nickname was _Panthera._ _Panther._

Realizing that he was being talked to, 014 schooled his features. " _It's fine."_ 014 then turned to the direction where Wells had left to go, his body stiff with tension. " _I think I'll go help Wells collect the rain."_ He needed somewhere to control his emotions, besides, he could use the opportunity to befriend Wells. With that, 014 quickly entered the forest, trying not to glance back at Bellamy who was staring at his retreating back.


	3. CHAPTER THREE, I AM PANTHERA

_**014**_ had left to his tent as soon as Wells had parted with the group and had subsequently set up a rain collecting device fashioned out of metal and twine. He laid in his bed, exhausted both mentally and physically from the long day. However, his mind wouldn't calm down enough for him to sleep. With a grunt he hefted himself off the comforts of his bed and put his shoes on, taking his time to arrange his knives on him.

He then opened his tent flap, taking a moment for his eyes to adjust to the brighter night sky before heading into the forest. With a deep breath, 014 inhaled the smell of the wet Earth, his ears relishing in the sounds of the nocturnal. His feet instinctively took him to the river, the other place he had claimed as his own. 014 had planned on training a bit more to clear his mind since action was always the best course for him to numb his brain. At last, he arrived at his safe haven, but a sight made him stop dead in his tracks.

A pantheress and her cub were drinking at the river. _Well this is ironic._ Accidentally stepping on a branch, the pantheress turned her yellow eyes to 014. A low growl filled the air that had gone quiet. 014 slowly brought out his hands from the pockets in his jacket to show her that he was unarmed. He wasn't stupid, he could see the intelligence in her eyes and he knew she would do anything to protect her baby. He met her stare dead on, gold clashing against gold as she rose to her full height. 014 let out a slow breath as he took in the sight of the majestic beast in front of him. The pantheress stood tall, her head well above 014's own, _effects from the radiation,_ he assumed. Her fur rippled as she shifted in front of her cub. 014 took a deep breath before he decided to do something that would hurt a lot if he survived.

He spoke.

"I do not intend to harm you or your cub." His voice came out raspy and soft, though he had no doubt that she had heard him if the twitching of her ears was anything to go by.

014 had almost ten years of healing, eventually he had learned that he could still talk, though it hurt like hell afterwards. He preferred to keep quiet, it was safer that way.

"You have my word, Pantheress." The radiation affected panther gave him one last measuring look before turning around to go back to drinking water, a hulking scar on her flank revealed to him.

Feeling daring, or stupid, 014 took a step forwards. Seeing that he hadn't been mauled yet, he continued until he reached the river bank, only a mere five feet away from the family. Cautiously, he sat down to splash his face with the cool water. He then flopped backwards, his hair fanning out around him like a halo. _The stars are much better down here,_ he decided. His shut his eyes, no longer worried about the behemoth at the river. Feeling something rub against his legs, 014 bolted up immediately. It took everything in his power to not have a knife in his hand.

Threading between his legs was the cub.

014's body tensed as he glanced at the mother. Seeing that she was laying down while watching him with a lazy grace, 014 hesitantly brought his hand to the cub. Blue eyes peered up at him as the cub slowly approached the appendage and sniffed it. Seemingly deciding that 014 was safe, the cub placed its head under 014's hand causing the man to chuckle. Even beasts of the wild could act like children once in awhile. With gentle hands, 014 began to stroke its head, eliciting a purr from the young panther. A soft smile found itself on 014's face as he found his heart melting for the little ball of fur in front of him. Glancing at the patheress, 014 decided to make yet another stupid decision.

He plucked up the cub and put it in his lap.

Muscles visibly tensed on the mother's body but she quickly relaxed seeing that the human only intended to better pet her kit. 014 smiled down at the cub as he began to more thoroughly pet the youngster. He breathed out a small laugh when the cub began to lick and nip at his fingertips. His actions stopped once he heard foreign noise causing both he and the patheress to turn to the source. 014 could make out the sounds of panting as an orange flame grew closer and closer. Quickly, he set the cub next to its mother and got up.

Facing the pantheress he spoke again, "It would be best that you left, the others aren't as forgiving as me."

The pantheress gave him one last measuring look before picking up her cub's neck with her teeth and darting off to cross the river. Taking another breath, he went to the direction of the light. With his quick pace, he was in front of a group of five kids. Honey eyes surveyed the lids, taking in their beaten and bloody forms.

Their leader stood ahead of them, a burning branch in her hands as her eyes continued to survey him, her blonde hair almost orange under the light of the fire.

Behind her was an Asian kid who looked shaken and didn't seem like he would be able to stand for much longer. His body was visibly shaking.

Behind them both was a brown haired boy holding another girl up. He surveyed the male first, taking in his shallow breathing and his floppy hair.

His eyes finally landed on the quivering girl who was almost naked in a wet tank top and underwear. Immediately, he noticed she looked like Bellamy, _Octavia._ Concern washed over him as he saw her lips were a shade of purple and her thigh was bleeding profusely. _Did these idiots not think to carry her? Or at least provide a jacket?_

"Who are you? You don't look like a Grounder…" The blonde girl started, cautious of the shadowed man in front of her. 014's eyebrows furrowed, _what's a Grounder?_ Not wanting to talk more than he needed to, he used his right hand hand to form the figure of "one" and his left formed "zero."

"I think he's trying to tell us he's a part of the 100." The floppy haired one spoke, his voice clearly tired.

The blonde's' blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why don't you talk?" To this, 014 lifted down his sweater's neck causing the leader to flinch with the others.

"How can we trust you?" 014 rolled his eyes and sighed, even he wasn't this cautious.

He stepped forwards to get under the light, making the blonde flinch. He then met Octavia's eyes and mouthed the words " _Octavia Blake"_ to her.

Warm brown eyes widened in realization, "He knows my name!" She glared at the others when they still remained cautious. "Can you take us to the dropship?" 014 nodded to this.

"Then let's get going." She graced him with a small tired smile, causing 014's eyes to wash over with concern.

Seeing that she was freezing, 014 began to immediately unzip his jacket and take it off, stepping towards Octavia.

"What do you think you're doing?" Blonde cried in alarm. 014 let a breath of frustration escape him, she was starting to get on his nerves.

" _I intend to keep her warm as it's obvious she's freezing."_ The Blonde gave him one last wary glance before letting him to continue on his path towards Octavia, causing the boy holding her up to let her go.

014 scowled at the boy for having left her alone so suddenly which caused her to stumble. He quickly steadied her and began to thread her arms into the jacket.

"That's a lot of scars." She said softly, tracing the illuminated tissue on his arms. He mouthed nothing in return as he zipped up his jacket.

He stepped back slightly to look her over once again. He frowned when he saw her body was still shaking, most likely from blood loss and the lack of heat. Sighing to himself he approached her again and quickly scooped her up into his arms, earning a surprised yelp from her.

"What are you doing?" Both the Blonde and Octavia asked, though the Blonde's question had a more dangerous tone.

" _This will be faster, my heat will also keep her warm."_ Seeing that he was no longer being opposed, he took a step forward. " _Shall we leave or would you like to keep arguing?"_

With a smirk, 014 began to lead the way, holding Octavia tightly to his chest. The journey back to the camp was silent, only interrupted by the panting of the kids behind him. Within several minutes of walking they had arrived at the camp only to see that the 100 was crowded around the bonfire, watching Wells have Murphy in a headlock with a crude knife at his throat. Black eyebrows rose in surprise, _I didn't think Wells had it in him._ The Blonde walked past 014 and Octavia, heading towards Wells.

"Wells! Let him go!" She exclaimed, clearly shocked that Wells would use violence against someone.

"Whoa! Hey!" Murphy exclaimed once Wells shoved him down to the floor. In retaliation, he sprung back up, his fist ready to punch Wells.

"Enough Murphy." Bellamy said, his eyes going to the gaggle that had just arrived. Brown eyes landed on Octavia curled up into 014's chest.

"Octavia, are you alright?" He asked, the worry evident in his voice. As he sped towards them, he saw that Octavia was wearing 014's jacket and had dried blood on her thigh. In the back of his mind, he noticed the majority of her clothes were missing, he'd have to scold her for that later. Seeing that Bellamy wanted to further inspect his sister, 014 set Octavia down gently, earning a grateful smile from the female Blake.

"Fine." She stated, not wanting to worry her brother more than necessary. Turning to the blonde, she sent a glare the blonde's way. "See, Clark? Told you he wasn't bad." Octavia said in reference to 014 to which the newly dubbed Clark rolled her eyes.

Bellamy ignored her comment and continued to survey Octavia. Once he was satisfied that the cut on Octavia's thigh didn't seem to be bleeding anymore, he turned to the rest of the group, taking in their haggard look and lack of supplies. "Where's the food?" He asked absentmindedly.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather." The brown haired boy stated plainly.

"Finn." Octavia whispered to 014. 014's ears perked up, he recognized the name Mount Weather, it was the dropship's destination. Clearly, they were not on the said mountain.

"What the hell happened out there?" Bellamy said, clearly annoyed at their cryptic answers. He glanced at 014 who only shrugged in response.

"We were attacked." Clarke said stiffly, not liking Bellamy's tone.

"Attacked? By what?" Wells asked in concern, his eyes scanning over Clarke's body for any wounds. 014's eyebrows rose up in surprise again, _Wells has a thing for Princess._

"Not what. Who. It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder." Finn said, still clearly shaken up to whatever happened to them on their trek.

"It's true." Clarke said once she saw disbelief on the faces surrounding her. "Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us." Clarke finished, her voice strong as she took a step towards the 100.

"Yeah, the bad news is the Grounders will." Finn stated, wanting to let the 100 know that not all was positive. Clarke sent a fierce glare at his way, she wanted to reassure the kids, not frighten them.

Seeing that tensions were rising, Wells decided to step in. ""Where's the kid with the goggles?" _Ah, so this was the group of five I saw leaving earlier._

"Jasper was hit. They took him." Clarke replied, her eyes trailing her feet in sadness. She locked back up and noticed that Wells's arm was bare. "Where is your wristband?" The blonde asked in an acidic tone.

"Ask him." Wells replied, his angry eyes going over to the smirking Murphy.

"How many?" Clarke asked, her voice carefully blank.

"Twenty-four and counting." Murphy replied proudly, the smirk elongating on his lips.

"You idiots." Clarke hissed. "Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. _They_ need to know the ground is survivable again, and _we_ need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing _us_!" _Ah, so the Princess can become a Queen._

Seeing that the kids were getting distressed, the King stepped up. "We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to her. She's one of the _privileged._ If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a _prisoner._ We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, _survivors_! The Grounders should worry about _us_!" With Bellamy's speech, the 100 began to cheer, causing the man to send a smirk towards Clarke. Clarke scowled at him and turned away.

"What do we do now?" 014 barely heard Finn ask Clarke.

"Now we go after Jasper." Came the faint response.

* * *

A faint calling of his name brought 014 to a semi-conscious state. His nightmares had been particularly severe causing him to still be drowsy. He grunted and pulled his covers to his shoulders., the soreness in his throat just making him more tired.

"Oi you lazy cat, wake up." A hand landed on 014's shoulder in hopes of waking up the sleeping man.

014 jolted awake, a dagger in his hand. Acting on instinct, 014 tackled his assailant and pinned him down with the dagger at the stranger's throat.

"Fuck man! Chill!" The voice came out from under him. Feral eyes returned to normal as honey eyes looked down to see who had became his victim.

Confused brown eyes looked back at 014 as he realized that he had pinned Bellamy. Feeling guilt surge within him, 014 quickly got off the man and tucked his dagger back.

" _I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! It was just out of instinct."_ 014 mouthed rapidly, the guilt feeling overwhelming once he saw a spot of blood on Bellamy's neck.

Bellamy just sighed and looked up to 014, seeing the genuine culpability and worry on the elder's face. "It's fine. In hindsight it probably was _stupid_ to try to wake up the guy whose nickname is Panther." He let out a chuckle as he extended his arm. "Help me up and I'll forget all about it."

Seeing that Bellamy didn't think much of his assault, 014 sent him a smile and pulled the taller man up. " _I'm assuming that you didn't come here to get pinned by me, so what do you need?"_

"Princess wants me to help her find Jasper." Bellamy said in disdain.

" _The one who got impaled. She thinks he is still alive?"_ A black eyebrow rose up.

"She believes that he is alive." Bellamy stated plainly.

" _But why would she ask you to help? You don't exactly see eye-to-eye." No one sees eye-to-eye with Clarke, really._

Bellamy gave him a smirk and lifted his shirt to reveal the gun tucked to the waistband of his pants. "I have a gun."

014 felt mildly successful with himself when he didn't stare at the hard lines of Bellamy's torso. " _How'd you get a gun?"_

"Equivalent exchange? How'd you get that knife?" Bellamy suggested, remembering 014's previous words.

014 inclined his head. " _My… Employer provided me with these."_

Discerning that 014 kept his answer vague, Bellamy did the same. "As did mine." Noticing the confusion in 014's eyes, Bellamy quickly changed the subject. "Back on topic, I need you to come with me on our little adventure."

" _Me?"_ 014 asked in surprise. " _What do you need me for?"_

"You can fight, I'll need that. If we encounter whatever these 'Grounders' are, I'll need all the firepower I can get." Bellamy said, he didn't feel the need to sweeten his words when he was around 014. "Care to join me?"

014 nodded slowly. _A tool, yes, I should be able to do that. "Allow me to get my things Shall I meet up with you at the bonfire when I'm ready?"_

Bellamy nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Though, I'd advise you to hurry, Princess is specially bitchy right now and we don't want her to keep being bitchy on our trek." 014 nodded again and Bellamy left.

014 took several minutes to lace up his boots tightly and make sure his weapons were secure . He glanced at the convertible staff on a nearby table and thought of where to keep it, he couldn't exactly keep shoving it down his pants each time. He tried tying it to a belt loop but the metal was too slick to hold. Sighing, he decided to put it in the waistband of his pants.

As soon as he was done, he headed out from his tent towards the bonfire. When he arrived, he saw that Finn, Clarke, Wells, and Murphy were all standing there. Curious to where Bellamy was, he swiveled his head to look for said man. After several moments of searching, he found Bellamy with his sister. Clarke glanced over to 014 and jerked her head to Bellamy, 014 nodded and headed his way.

When he arrived at the scene of the Blake siblings, he found that they were arguing with each other. 014 waited a few moments to see if they would stop, but their argument only grew more heated. Seeing that it wouldn't end anytime soon, 014 coughed into his fist in hopes of attracting their attention. When his cough wasn't noticed, 014 coughed again louder, his throat throbbing in pain. Once again being ignored, 014 felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Marching to Bellamy's back, he kicked his foot out to hit the taller's popliteal fossa, causing Bellamy to stumble and nearly fall on his face. A snicker escaped both Octavia's and 014's mouths as they watched the oldest Blake regain his balance.

"What the hell was that for?" Bellamy squawked in indignity.

" _The Princess doesn't like to be kept waiting, King. Now leave your sister alone and let's head out."_ 014 mouthed while rolling his eyes, sending a smirk towards Octavia when he saw her grateful smile.

"And you had to trip me for that?" Bellamy asked warily as he accepted 014's hand.

014 shrugged innocently after he helped Bellamy back up. " _It's not my fault that you ignored me. I_ did _cough, twice in fact."_ Bellamy rolled his eyes and noticed Octavia standing awkwardly to the side.

"014, this is my sister, Octavia. Octavia, this is 014. I figured introductions are in order as you probably didn't exchange names during the fiasco yesterday.

014 gave a smile to Octavia. " _A powerful name for a powerful woman."_ He extended his arm to her. " _Well met, Lady Octavia."_

Octavia grinned at him brightly for treating her like a person and gripped his forearm firmly as he did the same. "Well met, Sir 014."

Bellamy glanced at the two in disbelief of their opening, scoffing a silent "Nerds." under his breath.

"Wait here, I have something for you." Octavia said as she began to retreat to what 014 assumed was her tent.

" _Is she ok?"_ 014 mouthed to Bellamy as to start up conversation after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, the cut was shallow. She's a little shaken up but she's strong." Bellamy responded. 014 nodded and they fell into awkward silence yet again causing Bellamy to sigh.

"Look," Bellamy said once he turned to 014, "I know you're a friend, but I need to tell you this." 014 looked at him curiously once hearing the serious tone.

"I understand that now that we're on Earth you may feel a little liberated or whatnot, but that doesn't mean you are free to flirt with my sister! She's only sixteen!" Bellamy cried out. 014 blinked once before letting out a wheezing laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" Bellamy asked defensively.

" _Bellamy, if I were to be flirting with someone, they'd know. I wasn't flirting with Octavia. Besides-"_ 014 was interrupted by Octavia cutting in.

"Here," She handed 014 his jacket. "I thought you might like it back, it gets cold out there." 014 sent her a grateful smile, putting the jacket back on.

"Well we better get going." Bellamy said once seeing the exchange between Octavia and 014.

"Be safe." Octavia said simply causing 014 to ruffle her head which elicited a scowl from Bellamy.

"Sure you weren't flirting with her?" Bellamy asked dubiously once they headed towards Clarke.

" _Quite. And as I was about to state earlier,"_ 014 turned to look at Bellamy with a smirk. " _I… Hm, how to state this in a way you would understand? Aha! You could say I'm a butcher,"_ 014 reveled in the confusion he saw in Bellamy's eyes.

" _As I take my meat round the back."_ Feeling particularly flirtatious, 014 sent a wink Bellamy's way before he started to walk ahead the bewildered man.

Realization flooded Bellamy as the tips of his ears coloured and he stammered. _Was he flirting with me?_

* * *

"Hey, hold up. What's the rush? You don't survive a spear through the heart." Bellamy asked to break the silence that had overtaken their trip. In hopes of getting an answer, he had pulled out his gun and carelessly waved it.

"Put the gun away, Bellamy." Wells said slowly to not provoke the man.

"Well, why don't you do something about it, huh?" Murphy asked, eager to please his King.

"Jasper screamed when they moved him." Clarke cut in quickly. "If the spear had struck his heart, he'd have died instantly; he's still alive. But it doesn't mean we have time to waste." With her tone, it sounded like she had said those words to reassure herself too.

Bellamy reached to clasp his hand around her wrist banded arm. "As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go."

Clarke scowled at him. "The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead is if I'm dead. Got it?" She said to him bitingly.

Bellamy smirked, "Brave princess."

Finn scowled and shoved Bellamy off Clarke. "Hey, why don't you find your own nickname?" Taking a deep breath, he calmed down.

"You call this a rescue party?" Finn asked, his eyes going to Murphy who was picking his nose and then to the silent 014 who was mindlessly tearing apart a leaf. "Got to split up, cover more ground. Clarke, come with me." 014 rolled his eyes on how defensive the boy was being.

"Better late than never." Clarke muttered.

"I would like to think so." Came Finn's reply as they both headed off to another direction.

"Guess we got more in common than meets the eye, huh?" Bellamy said as he strolled up to Wells.

"We have nothing in common." Wells said harshly causing Bellamy to smirk.

"No? Both came down here to protect someone we love. Your secret's safe with me. 'course, for you it's worse. With Finn around, Clarke doesn't even see you." Bellamy wasn't daft, he could see the looks of adoration Wells sent the blonde. "It's like you're not even here."

* * *

After Clarke and Finn had found trails of Jasper, they had met back up with Bellamy's group. 014's eyes went towards the trails of blood. He took in the colour of the blood, a bright red, almost the colour of poppies, meaning that it was heavy in oxygen and had came from somewhere closer to the heart.

"Hey, how do we know this is the right way?" Murphy asked, dubious of Finn when he brought some dirt up to his nose to smell.

"We don't. Spacewalker thinks he's a tracker." Bellamy said in annoyance.

"It's called cutting sign. Fourth-year Earth skills. He's good." Wells replied mildly. _Ah, that's right, the 100 were forced into classes. Now we know why._

"You want to keep it down over there, or should I paint a target on your backs?" Finn said scowling as he motioned for Clarke to move besides him.

"See?" Bellamy whispered to Wells. "You're invisible."

The group continued to follow Finn silently as 014 tensed up. Immediately, his hands went to his daggers as he drew his tongue over his piercing. _Something is wrong, the jungle shouldn't be this quiet._

As if on cue, a moan filled the air.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy whispered harshly.

"Now would be a good time to take out that gun." Clarke said softly as they slowly walked towards the origins of the moaning. Bellamy ignored her though the moaning continued.

With a few more careful steps, a large tree was in front of them with Jasper tied onto it with twine. 014's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the sight, _this seems like a trap._ His eyes then took in the different foliage on the ground a few feet away from the tree Jasper was on. Honey eyes narrowed his eyes in realization. He began to mouth words but the others were already too far from him.

"Jasper. Oh, my God." Clarke said, he voice clearly pained.

"Clarke, be careful." Finn said, his eyes scanning his surroundings.

"Jasper? What the hell is this?" Clarke said, clearly disgusted that someone would do this to a human being.

Seeing that Clarke was slowly walking towards the tree, 014 opened his mouth, prepared to torment his throat even more.

"Wait!" He cried out, drawing the attentions of all but Clarke.

"You can talk?" Murphy asked, mystified. 014 glanced at the boy but quickly looked back towards the tree once a scream pierced the air.

Alarmed, he turned to where the foliage had once been and saw Bellamy holding someone up. Glancing around him, he saw that Clarke was missing so he assumed it was her that fell into the trap.

"Clarke! Get her up! Pull her up! Pull her up! Get her! Pull her up!" Finn yelled at Bellamy once he saw that all the man was doing was holding her up. Soon enough, everyone sprang into action ad headed over to Bellamy to help pull Clarke up.

"You okay?" Finn asked once Clarke was safe.

"Yeah." She said, panting. "Any other words of wisdom?" She asked 014 wryly.

"We need to check near the tree for more traps." 014 said, earning shocked looks again.

"Then why don't you do it?" Bellamy said acidly, feeling miffed that 014 had lied to him about not being able to talk.

"As you wish, King." 014 said, giving the man a mock bow.

014 looked around for a long stick, not wanting to show them his weapon just yet. Finding a suitable stick, he began to poke and prod the ground in front of him until he reached the tree. He then started to poke around Jasper's body, being careful to not hit the boy. Once he saw that there wasn't anymore traps, he told the group it was safe.

"We need to get him down." Clarke stated.

"I'll climb up there and cut the vines." Finn said as he made his way to the tree.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm with you." Wells said as he began to move forward.

"No. Stay with Clarke." Finn said, glaring at the dark skinned boy. "Keep a watch on them." He said referring to Bellamy and 014.

"You." Finn said, looking at Murphy. "Let's go." Murphy's mouth opened to protest but then sighed realizing that it wasn't worth it.

Murphy climbed up the tree and used his knife to cut the boy down. He then lowed the moaning kid to Finn who brought him over to Clarke.

"There's a poultice on his wound." Clarke said mystified once she saw green paste covering Jasper's wound.

"Medicine? Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?" Wells asked in confusion.

"Maybe he was bait for something that likes its dinner to be breathing." Bellamy said, his eyes darting between the trees.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch is us." Finn said ominously.

"Hurry up, Murphy." Finn said, leaving the lanky boy to carry Jasper.

"Be careful." Clarke chided once he saw how rough Murphy was being on the boy.

014 sighed. "Just let me carry the boy." Murphy looked to him in relief and headed toward the long haired man.

Murphy was about to give Jasper to 014 but a low growl filled the air. 014 quickly pulled two daggers into his hands.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy whispered.

"Grounders?" Bellamy said, uncertain. He then reached for gun only to find that it was missing.

The snarling continued until a large hulking beast jumped in front of Bellamy. 014's eyes widened as he saw that it was a panther. To be more specific, it was the same pantheress he had met on the riverbanks yesterday, he could recognize those scars. _But why is she attacking us? Are we near her den?_

"Bellamy! Gun!" Clarke cried out in alarm. Bellamy was about to yell back at her that he didn't have the gun until the pantheress lunged at him.

014 dashed over to Bellamy and pushed him out the way and then quickly rolled in time to miss her slashing at him. He looked the pantheress eyes and saw that her usual intelligence was missing, instead, something wild and feral replaced it.

"Why are you doing this?" 014 asked, trying to reason with the beast.

"We won't harm you, I swear it! Just leave us alone!" For a moment, 014 saw a flicker of intelligence return to her eyes.

Six quick shots fired into the panther's hide and upper chest. Warm sticky blood splattered on 014's face as he saw the pantheress drop to the floor with a roar, her breathing shallow. 014's head then swiveled to the direction of the of the shots, seeing Wells hold the gun with a look of shock.

"Now she sees you." Bellamy muttered, still panting with adrenaline.

"She's still alive." 014 muttered, his voice full of pain as he thought of the cub that would be left alone.

"Then kill it." Finn said, causing 014 to glare at him at the blatant disrespect.

014 got up slowly and approached the fallen panther and crouched in front of her. He slowly brought his hand up and placed it on her large snout. Her hazy eyes look up to him and let out a whine of pain.

"I know it hurts darling, but it'll be over soon." He said softly, yet his words echoed in the quiet of the jungle. "If I find your cub, I'll make sure it remains safe." 014 murmured, causing the pantheress to let out another whine.

014 began to hum softly, he knew this wasn't helping his throat but he had to make her at ease. He knew she wouldn't make it. He began to pet her head as he slowly brought up a knife to her throat. With a sharp breath, he plunged it in and watched as her eyes turned dull.

* * *

014 was quiet as he carried Jasper back to camp, completely ignoring the questions he got from the kids and Bellamy. Eventually, they had managed to make it back to camp without a hitch, the body of the pantheress trailing behind them in a they drew closer to the camp, more of the 100 crowded at the outskirts trying to make out the group that was nearing them.

"They're back!"

"Over there."

"Is he..?" One of the kids asked once he say 014 carrying Jasper.

"He's alive." Clarke said to the kid. "I need boiled water and strips of cloth for bandage." She demanded as someone rushed off to comply to her wishes.

Bellamy brought the pantheress to the bonfire and raised a fist. "Who's hungry?" He cried out, causing the kids to cheer.

* * *

014 stared numbly at the bonfire from his position against a tree. Honey eyes watched the line that lead to the bonfire. _Apparently they're exchanging their wristbands for food._ 014's stomach rumbled at the thought of food but he couldn't bare the thought of eating the pantheress. Something about that just seemed so… _wrong._ He could deal without food, She had punished him that way before. He then saw Finn marching over to the bonfire and take two stakes of meat, not caring about Bellamy's rules. 014 shook his head at seeing the kids start to shout at each other once they saw Finn leaving without getting in trouble. 014 let a sigh out and headed back to his tent, he didn't want to get caught up in power struggles.


End file.
